Naruto's Secret
by Kiraya Sakira
Summary: Naruto has kept a secret his whole life, and only his friend Harry knows. Now that they are heading to Harry's birthplace, will Naruto's secret be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Secret  
Chapter One  
A New Mission

"Oh, that Sasuke makes me so mad!" fourteen-year-old Naruto ranted to his best friend, Harry Potter, who was sixteen. "I am not weak! If I used my full power, I could easily beat Kakashi Sensei in battle! He has no right to put me down like that!"

"Then why don't you use your full power and show him up?" Harry asked curiously.

"You know why, Ry, I've told you before! I can't, the villagers already hate me for having the Kyuubi in my body, can you imagine what would happen if they knew I could use all of his power as well as my own?"

Harry sighed. "I know, I just hate this, it makes you so depressed," the black haired boy explained.

"Yes, but there is nothing we can do about it. Umm, Harry, why's there an owl sitting next to you?"

"I have no clue I guess that's one of the consequences of sitting in a tree to have a conversation."

Naruto laughed. "I guess sobut is it normal for owls to be carrying letters?"

"I don't think so. Should we try to take them from it?"

"Why not?"

Harry slowly slid his hand to the owl, which, to his surprise, lifted his claw to make it easier for the letters to be removed. With an eyebrow raised, Harry took the letters from the barn owl.

"Hey, these are for us, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi Sensei!"

"Well, let's wait to open ours, so we can all open them at the same time. After all, Kakashi Sensei will make a big deal about opening letters when you don't know where they came from."

"Good point."

Naruto and Harry hopped down from the tree and raced to the clearing in the woods that lay by a stream. Team Seven used this area for practice. Because it had ended only a few minutes before, the rest of the team was still there.

"Kakashi Sensei! These letters arrived for us, but for some odd reason they arrived by owl," Naruto said.

"Let me see," the sensei replied.

Naruto handed them to his teacher, who ripped his own open.

"Well, I had a feeling this was coming. We are going to England, and will be residing in a boarding school named Hogwarts. It teaches magic, and yes, magic exists. We will be teaching a class to help the students learn to defend themselves, both by weapons and by hand. We leave in three days, so prepare yourselves. Dismissed."

Team Seven left the clearing and went to their homes to prepare for the mission in England.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's Secret  
Chapter 2  
Defying Dumbledore**

A few days later, cell seven arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, exhausted after their long train ride.

"Hey, you must be the group from Japan," an old toothless man said as he walked up to them.

"Yes, that would be correct," Kakashi said in heavily accented English.

"Well, I'm Tom, the innkeeper. Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you in Council Room Two. Follow me."

Tom led them down the hall to a room where an old man with long white hair and a matching beard wearing half-moon spectacles and bright purple robes was sitting.

"Welcome," he greeted them. "There is much I must tell you. Twenty-six years ago, a Dark Wizard rose, calling himself Lord Voldemort. He terrorized the Magical World in his quest to purify it of Muggle, or non-magical, blood. This lasted for eleven years, until he attacked a family he had been after for years. He killed the parents, and then turned to their one year old son. But his killing curse didn't work, and it rebound off the child, causing him to be pushed out of his body. For thirteen years we lived in peace. But two years ago, he returned, using an ancient ritual. Now, our only hope is the boy who defeated him fifteen years ago. That boy," Dumbledore told them, looking at Harry, "is you. You are the savior of the wizarding world, and we've been searching for you since you were taken away from your family as a small child."

"I'm sorry, but I have no interesting in involving myself in a war. I need to worry about my training," Harry told the Professor.

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't think of sending you away into a war before you are properly trained."

"No, you misunderstand. I am not training for war, I am training to become a ninja, and there is nothing you can do to change that," Harry lectured in a cold voice.

"You are willing to let a world be destroyed?" Dumbledore asked in shock.

"This is not my world, I have no reason to interfere," he shrugged.

"It was your parents' world, you know."

"No, it wasn't. My parents were from my own world, that's why the ninjas came and got me."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, astonished that Lily and James Potter had managed to trick him.

"What will you do if Voldemort destroys us and goes after your home?"

"I guarantee that he will be stopped."

Before Dumbledore could respond, the door bursts open, and three teenagers came into the room.

One of the teens was Kiba Inuzoka, a thirteen-year-old boy with wild dark brown hair and dark eyes, wearing a grey sweatshirt and jeans. On his forehead was a head-protector with a leaf on it, and a dark red stripe stood out on both of his cheeks. A small dog named Akamaru was sitting at his heels.

Another teen was thirteen-year-old Hinata Hyuga. Her hair was navy blue, and cut in a boy-cute with long bangs hanging down on each side. Her eyes were lavender with white pupils, and her head-protector was worn around her neck over her off-white dress.

The last teen was thirteen-year-old Shino Aburame. He had black hair and eyes, and, if looking closely, one could see tiny, microscopic bugs crawling over his green jacket. His eyes were covered by dark sunglasses, and his head-protector was worn on his forehead, like his teammate Kiba.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi brought us; he says we're needed for something, and you guys are required to go to this school. Now, can we go get our supplies?" Kiba asked.

The four teens of cell seven stood and left Dumbledore in shock.

AN: Don't know about you, but this chapter seemed awkward to me...


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto's Secret Chapter 3**

A week later, team seven was now on the train, headed to Hogwarts.

"So, what's the mission, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we will be teaching a defense class together, but that is only part of it. I will then help someone named Remus Lupin in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class while you pose as students. Really, you will protect certain students. You see, there is a prophesy that tells us that five heirs will use their elemental power to save the world from Voldemort. Harry, you are one of the five, with the lightning element gained from being the Heir of Merlin. You will be in Slytherin, guarding Draco Malfoy, who is the Heir of Slytherin with the element of water. Sakura, you will be in Ravenclaw to guard her heir, Terry Boot, who controls the element of air. Naruto, you will be in Hufflepuff defending the heir Neville Longbottom of the earth element. Sasuke, you will be in Gryffindor to guard the heir who controls fire; the girl's name is Ginny Weasley. Now, they all have quite a past, but I think it's best if you try to gain their trust to tell you themselves by Halloween. If not, I'll give you their information then. Kiba's team will be assisting you, is that understood?"

The team nodded, and Kakashi stands up and pulls a rock out of his pocket.

"You go with the first years," he instructed before the portkey activated and he disappeared.

Sakura sighed. "I guess we'd best do something productive until we arrive," she stated quietly.

The others nodded, and they all pulled a book out of their bags.

"Naruto! You haven't learned English yet? We've only been learning it for four years in the Ninja Academy!" Sakura yelled as she noticed Naruto's book said _English_ on the front.

Naruto shrugged, and continued to read.

Sakura raged as she stormed out of the compartment in anger while Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to his book, The Awakening, by Kate Chopin.

**SASUKE'S POV**

I stopped reading, though I kept my eyes strained on the words, as I heard Harry and Naruto begin to argue.

"Naruto! Why didn't you correct her?" the Potter boy whispered to the baka.

"Because it's none of her business! I don't care if she thinks I don't know English!" Naruto snapped uncharacteristically.

_What's that about? Naruto knows English? He's not smart enough!_ Sasuke thought in confusion.


End file.
